


From One Held Dear

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (as in Dean and Sam are in the bunker not jail), Alternate Season/Series 12, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: When Dean woke Castiel from his light doze with soft kisses and tender caresses, he was expecting a lengthy make-out session, maybe a little bit more action (it wasn’t like they had anywhere to be after all), certainly another half hour at least of cuddling.He was not expecting Castiel to break their kisses after only a minute and shuffle out of the room because he had a surprise for Dean.





	

Dean wasn’t really expecting many presents for Christmas. Sure, it was the first Christmas with him, Castiel, Sam, and his mom alive and in the same place, and sure, he and Castiel had been together for nearly a year and this would be their first Christmas as a couple, but even so he wasn’t expecting much in the way of gifts. None of them had a lot of money and they really didn’t need many things either. Of course he had gotten a few presents for each of his family members, but he knew that the most important part of the celebration would be just spending time together without having to worry about the outside world.

So, when Dean woke Castiel from his light doze with soft kisses and tender caresses, he was expecting a lengthy make-out session, maybe a little bit more action (it wasn’t like they had anywhere to be after all), certainly another half hour at _least_ of cuddling.

He was not expecting Castiel to break their kisses after only a minute and shuffle out of the room because he had a _surprise_ for Dean. Dean tried and failed not to pout as he waited for the angel to return to their bed, crossing his arms and staring at the bedspread as the seconds ticked by.

Finally, Castiel returned with a wrapped box in his hand. Dean could tell that Castiel had wrapped it himself because the paper was loose and a little uneven and the bow was crooked, though he just smiled fondly despite himself and took the present from Castiel’s hands.

“I got you other gifts as well,” Castiel said, sitting down on the bed again and pulling the covers back over his legs, “but I thought you would want to open this in private.”

Dean raised an eyebrow as he slid a finger into an opening in the paper. “What, is it a _sexy_ gift?” he asked with a mischievous grin.

Castiel shook his head but smiled. “Open it and see,” he said.

Dean grinned as he carefully ripped away at the paper to reveal an unlabeled and undecorated dark red box. He slipped off the lid and dropped it beside him, then lifted the tissue paper.

“I was right!” he exclaimed, only blushing a little bit as he pulled out a few pairs of silky-soft panties of various colors and styles. It had taken a few months of them being together for him to admit his affinity for women’s underwear to Castiel and was still sometimes shy about it, but he found himself feeling excited as he fingered the fabric of the top pair, which were silky blue with lace trimming and a little bow in the center.

“I didn’t think you’d want to open those in front of your mother and Sam,” Castiel said.

“Yeah, definitely not,” Dean said, leaning over to give Castiel a soft kiss and frowning when Castiel gently pushed him away.

“There’s more,” Castiel explained, gesturing to the box.

Dean raised an eyebrow and dug deeper into the box, pulling back another layer of tissue paper. Underneath, there were two plastic containers of… chocolate? They looked like chocolate, though they were all painted in bright colors, thin lengths of candy placed neatly into plastic slots.

“Is this chocolate?” Dean asked, pulling one of the containers out and examining it curiously.

Castiel nodded. “They’re chocolate truffles,” he explained. “I found them online.”

“Are they flavored?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Castiel said. “The company is called Chocolate Moonshine Co. and they make dozens of flavors of truffle, though they are known for their alcohol flavors.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Alcohol flavors?”

Castiel smiled. “This one is Orange Bourbon,” he said, pointing to, unsurprisingly, a bright orange one with brown stripes reminiscent of a tiger’s. “The one above it is Black Cherry Bourbon, and the others are Irish Cream, Smoked Whiskey, and Moonshiner. I got you one package of just alcohol flavors and another of other flavors. There’s one called Dark Espresso that I am particularly fond of.”

Dean’s mouth was gaping at this point. “Cas. Babe,” he said finally. “You got me _booze-flavored chocolate_.”

“I did,” Castiel affirmed, looking like he was searching Dean’s expression to decipher his reaction.

“Best boyfriend _ever_ ,” Dean said with a grin. Castiel’s shoulders relaxed and he mirrored Dean’s smile.

“I’m glad you like them,” he said, sounding pleased and a bit proud of himself.

“How could I not?” Dean said, leaning in for a kiss, which Castiel eagerly accepted.

“It’s still early,” Castiel mentioned after a few more kisses. “Sam and your mother won’t be up for a while.” He pressed closer to Dean, sliding his hand along the curve of Dean’s jaw. “Perhaps we could try out your presents. Both of them.”

“Mm,” Dean murmured, pressing Castiel gently back into the bed. “I like the way you think.”

Castiel grinned from underneath Dean and slipped his hands under the hem of Dean’s t-shirt, lifting it up and over his head before pulling Dean down again. “I was a strategist for a reason,” he replied against Dean’s lips.

Dean chuckled as he ran a hand over Castiel’s leg. “Do you have a strategy for how to pass the time until everyone else wakes up?” he asked slyly.

Castiel nodded. “You should try on the undergarments and make sure they fit well,” he said, in a tone that would have appeared solemn if not for the twinkle in his eye. “Then you should taste the chocolate. And I would like to taste it from your lips.”

Dean, who was already starting feeling a rush of excitement, nodded. “Good plan.”

Castiel smirked. “Thank you.”

Dean may not have been expecting much for Christmas, but he certainly didn’t regret Castiel’s pleasant surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Chocolate Moonshine Co. is a [real company](http://www.chocolatemoonshine.com/) (and those are actual flavors), and was the inspiration for this fic. I can also attest that their chocolates, while kinda pricey, are incredibly good.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
